


Dick Rider

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Nothing Hurts, POV Third Person, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Nova has a plan involving gratuitous nudity of the female kind, and drags an unsuspecting Marvel Boy into it. Why is it though, that his plans never come together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Written to satisfy the following prompt on the Marvel Kink Meme on LJ: A plan to get Firestar and Namorita naked goes wrong and Rich and Vance end up a lot closer and a lot less clothed than intended. Bonus points for the involvement of oil-wrestling and someone making fun of Nova's name (Richard 'Dick' Rider).
> 
> Note: (I'll be changing the date back to the original creation date when I get back on my computer later).

"My plans always work sometimes, Supertights." Easy to say when he was being held down by a guy who weighed less, had less power overall and was well liquored up thanks to Nita and her drinking games. Truth told, it was downright embarrassing that he'd been tossed on his ass by Vance in that condition.

Vance grinned. "You're right, people did end up naked," he conceded. Oil was dripping from his hair onto Rich's chest. "But otherwise, total train wreck of a double date, Rider."

"Says you. Where're the girls? They might say diff'rent." He lifted his head but couldn't see much past the makeshift ring.

"Don't bother, they left." Vance was still grinning, his eyes shining with amusement in a way that Rich rarely witnessed from his serious team-mate. "I think they got bored."

"Pfft. Or turned on. I hear the ladies like a little man cream and we _did_  give them a show that couldn't have been better without a pole and dancing. They probably had to go home and have cold showers." It was Rich's turn to grin when Vance choked back a slightly horrified laugh, possibly at the thought that his sweet Angelica got off on seeing her boyfriend rolling around in oil, wrestling with another man on a dare from Nita, both of them half-naked, at first anyway. "But I notice you don't seem overly concerned about that. I thought you didn't drink?"

Vance's eyes shifted back, his gaze calculating. He licked his lips nervously. "I figure, if there's anyone I can be myself around and let loose if I want, Rich, it's gotta be you guys." His eyebrow quirked just the way Rich liked, it meant he was getting under Vance's skin. "Why? A few drinks is all it takes for you think you're better than me? Your property damage record alone makes mine look laughable."

"Nah, I know I'm better than you, and you handle your liquor okay, for a stiff." He smirked. "Maybe not such a stiff after all though. Wait'll I tell Toothpick you got hammered."

"You want to tell Robbie about this too?" Vance leaned down to kiss him, tentatively brushing his lips and tongue against Rich's mouth, he tasted like beer and something else. Releasing Rich's hands from the tight handhold, Vance sat up and scraped the wet hair back off his face.

Rich blinked in shock. "Supertights-- that was--"

"Hmmm?"

He flipped Vance neatly, pushing him down with little resistance and holding him in place while he contemplated what he was going to do. "I gotta remember you get real--" He couldn't think of a word to adequately describe the look on Vance's face, hungry and--

"Uninhibited is the word you're looking for, Dick," he replied, his expression turning sly. "Rider." He looked down the length of Rich's body. "Appears I'm not the only stiff around here either."

Scowling, Rich nodded, talking to himself. "Horny too." Now it was Vance's turn to get under _his_  skin.

"Better seize the moment before it's gone. Might not happen again soon."

"Oh really? Sounds more like a challenge to me." Rich lowered his mouth to Vance's, closing his eyes as he tasted him again, his tongue sliding between Vance's eager lips. "You're unlimited class alright."


End file.
